Three Way
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Tony walks in on something he shouldn't, but it turns out for the best for McGee, Tony, and Gibbs! Rated M for language and slash!


_Hello everyone! I've decided to take a crack on McGee and Tony, and adding Gibbs! First time story, so please, review and give me some reviews and read on! I've always loved Tony and Gibbs but I think it's time for something new! Thanks guys._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything from NCIS, but I love to play with the characters. They're fun and amusing. :)_

 _Well, here goes nothing!_

Tony sighed as he knocked on McGee's apartment door. For once, Gibbs wasn't in town so he couldn't go and see him like normal. He waited a moment but knocked again. A loud crash sounded from the apartment and he grabbed his side arm and waited a second before kicking the door open roughly. He held his gun up and his eyes widened.

"Tony!" McGee shouted as he went to cover himself in a blanket, and the guy under him pulling the blanket down. Tony's cheeks turned completely red and closing his eyes.

"McGee! You're..gay?" Tony asked and heard a sigh.

"Dammit Tony! Get out!" McGee yelled and Tony nodded, turning and running out of the apartment, and closing the door. McGee sighed as the door closed and turned to his partner. "I'm so sorry Henry." He mumbled and slowly pulled out of the man, since he was topping. Henry chuckled and shook his head.

"Please, don't worry about it." Henry smiled, kissing McGee lightly. McGee sighed. "We can still continue if you'd like." Henry smirked and McGee laughed lightly. He leaned down and kissed Henry before slowly sliding back into him, groaning.

 **NCIS**

Tony sat in the booth, sipping his beer lightly and sighed. _McGee's gay? Or does he just like men?_ Tony thought, picking at the beer's label and putting the bottle down after a moment. _Could it be similar to my ordeal? Screw men, but no relationship?_ He thought again. Tony knew he couldn't do a relationship with men but he loved a good fuck every once in awhile. Men were strong and could handle the strength and roughness of another man. Women couldn't always handle that strength and Tony loved being rough. He sighed softly, peeling the bottle label again. Someone sat across from him and tapped the table, making Tony look up and blush again.

"McGee, look, I'll forget that it ever happened. I promise okay?" Tony said, gulping down the rest of his beer, just as a new one was set in front of him and McGee. McGee sighed.

"Look, I don't care Tony. I wish I had chain locked my door though." McGee chuckled and opened his beer. Tony nodded.

"I'm sorry though. I heard the crash and thought something was wrong." Tony said, taking a good, long swig from his beer.

"Yeah, Henry's foot hit the vase on my side table." McGee said shyly, sipping from his beer like Tony did before. Both men sat in silence for a few minutes, awkwardly looking into their beers and peeling the label on the bottles. "I'm not gay." McGee said softly, looking up at Tony. Tony looked up and smiled a little.

"So what? Just like a good screw from a man every once in awhile?" Tony asked, setting his beer down. McGee nodded softly and took a swig of his beer.

"When it gets tough, it's what I need. Henry has been a fuck buddy since a month or two ago. But he wants more and-"

"And you don't do relationships with men." Tony finished for him. McGee looked at Tony confused but nodded slightly. "I, uh. I'm the same way." Tony said shyly and McGee laughed lightly.

"Really? Skirt chasing Tony likes a man every once in awhile huh?" McGee sat back and leaned against the back of the booth chair. Tony blushed and nodded. "Top or bottom?" He asked and Tony shrugged.

"Doesn't matter to me. I like both." Tony said nonchalantly.

"I top most times." McGee added and Tony chuckled.

"I saw you as a bottom ya know? But after tonight seeing you with...Henry?" Tony asked and McGee nodded. "Henry, I see it differently." Tony finished and McGee shrugged.

"Lot of people see me that way." McGee said. "Since working with Gibbs, it seems that way. Always the fumbling fool." McGee sipped at the almost empty beer bottle. Tony took a sip of his bottle and noticed his was almost empty too, but he finished his off. "I've always seen you as submissive too. The loyal Saint Bernard that everyone sees." McGee added and Tony laughed, putting his beer bottle down.

"Really? Everyone sees me as submissive?" Tony asked between laughter and McGee chuckled and nodded. "With Gibbs, I am. He's the alpha dog, makes everyone know it." Tony added and McGee shrugged.

"True, though, I bet in bed he's damn good." McGee smirked and Tony blushed a little. "Rumor is, he's a switch hitter." McGee said and a waitress came by with two more beers. McGee nodded thanks and have her $50. "Let me know if we need more." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Buying me drinks huh? And really? Gibbs a switch hitter? I doubt that rumor is true." Tony snickered and McGee's eyes widened a little. "I mean c'mon. I know he attracts men and women all around, he is good looking and I bet he's great in bed. But I doubt Gibbs would... McGee?" He waved his hand in front of McGee, and he looked down.

"Doubt I would what Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked, standing behind Tony and smirking. Tony squeaked a little and looked down at his beer.

"Uh, be a switch hitter boss." Tony said quickly and opened his bottle, taking a big swig. Gibbs chuckled. "How long have you been standing there? And since when have you been back in town?" Gibbs rolled his eyes and sat down with a tumbler of bourbon in his hands. He moved Tony over and pat his back.

"Just back about an hour ago. Got here about 15 minutes ago. Standing behind ya for about 2-3 minutes." Gibbs said, sipping his bourbon. McGee nodded as Tony looked to him with confirmation on the last statement. Tony sighed softly and sipped his beer.

"Well, I think I should head back to my place." McGee said and Tony nodded.

"Let me drive ya. Haven't drank much more than a few sips of this." Gibbs said and McGee hesitantly nodded, along with Tony. All the men put their drinks down and walked out of the bar, McGee stopping to get his change and letting them know that he and Tony will be by in the morning to get their cars.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs dropped off McGee and Tony at the apartment complex around 10 o'clock at night.

"Hey boss, wanna stay? You're welcome to." McGee asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Sure." Gibbs said and all three men walked up to McGee's apartment in silence. McGee went into the kitchen while Tony and Gibbs sat on the couch in the living room. Tony shuddered a little, remembering what went down on this couch only a couple hours before.

"You guys want anything?" McGee asked from the kitchen.

"Beer?" Both Gibbs and Tony asked and both chuckled. McGee smiled and shook his head, bringing out three beers for them. He handed out the beers with a nod of thanks from both Tony and Gibbs.

"Tell me you cleaned this couch McHorndog?" Tony smirked and McGee groaned, earning a questioning look from Gibbs. "I walked in on McGee getting it on." Tony smirked, clarifying the reason for cleaning the couch. Gibbs chuckled.

"Go McGee." Gibbs said and McGee shook his head.

"Yeah it's clean. Henry cleaned it while I showered." McGee said and then paused. _Shit._ He thought.

"Henry huh?" Gibbs asked, sipping his beer. Tony nodded.

"Yep, McGee and Henry were the fuck train to relief-ville." Tony said and McGee threw the tissue box next to him at Tony. Gibbs chuckled.

"Ya know Tony, you could be less blunt." McGee took a swig of his beer and sighed. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Does it bother you I know?" Gibbs asked softly and McGee shook his head. "Relax. Kick back." Gibbs added and McGee nodded. All three men sat in silence and Tony groaned, getting up and grabbing McGee, pulling him into the bedroom. Gibbs looked at them confused and followed them quietly into McGee's room.

"Tony what are you-" McGee was interrupted by Tony who kissed him. Gibbs stood in the doorway, slightly turned on by the display. McGee moaned softly into Tony's lips, wrapping his hands into Tony's hips. Tony moaned a little, gently pushing McGee onto the bed, hovering over him.

"I need a release. C'mon." Tony pleaded softly, and McGee chuckled softly, nodding. Gibbs cleared his throat behind them and both turned to look at their boss. "Fuck." Tony mumbled softly. Gibbs smirked, closing the door and locking it.

"Looks like the rumor is true. Gibbs' is a switch hitter." McGee smirked and Tony nodded.

"Something tells me, _Jethro_ likes to watch." Tony said, smiling as he pulled McGee to sit up and kissed him. Gibbs moaned, gently palming his pants. Tony slid his tongue against McGee's lips and slowly as their tongues danced together. McGee thrust his hips upwards and moaned, feeling Tony's hard cock brush against his hip.

"At this rate I'll be joining." Gibbs growled lowly, sliding his shirt off and watched as McGee and Tony made out like hormonal teens. Tony pulled away from McGee and crooked his finger to call Gibbs closer.

"Let's have some fun." Tony smirked and McGee smirked, pulling his shirt off and his pants. Tony smiled seeing McGee went commando. Gibbs and Tony stripped down to nothing and smiled at McGee. Gibbs grabbed Tony and kissed him hard on the lips, holding his neck and moaning as their hard cocks brushed together. McGee moaned, slowly stroking his cock and playing with the tip. Tony pulled Gibbs on the bed and continued kissing him as McGee watched.

"Alright, my turn." Gibbs said pulling away. Gibbs grabbed McGee and kissed him on the lips, gently thrusting his cock against McGee's, feeling the younger man's moan go through him. Tony groaned, stroking himself and grabbed Gibbs by the shoulder, pulling him away. Gibbs growled lowly, pulling McGee up with him. Gibbs moved to the foot of the bed and was on his knees, slowly stroking his cock and moaning. McGee got on all fours, crawling towards Gibbs slowly and stopped in front of his boss, gently licking the tip of Gibbs' cock. Gibbs groaned, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"If we don't do something soon, I'm gonna explode. Please." Tony pleaded and McGee nodded. Tony grabbed McGee's hips, and with one thrust, he bottomed out into McGee, causing both men to moan. McGee slowly took in Gibbs' cock and sucked on the tip, slowly taking in the rest. Gibbs moaned, feeling McGee go deeper and deeper as Tony thrust faster into McGee. Tony moaned, reaching around and stroking McGee's cock, causing him to moan around Gibbs' cock.

"Shit, I'm not gonna last long." Gibbs mumbled, starting to thrust against McGee's mouth. McGee moaned. Tony gripped onto McGee's hip with one hand, thrusting faster and causing McGee to take Gibbs' cock down farther. His other hand stroked faster around his cock and McGee moaned loudly, cuming into Tony's hand and on the bed. Gibbs moaned and came down McGee's throat, then collapsed softly onto the bed. Tony growled lowly, cuming into McGee, as his ass tightened down around him. All three men laid on the bed, panting and wiping sweat from their faces and chests. After a few moments of silence, McGee spoke.

"Damn." McGee sighed softly. "That was great." McGee smirked and both Tony and Gibbs turned towards him, smiling.

"Definitely gonna have to do this again." Tony said, his breath finally slowing down. Gibbs grunted in response, as in agreement.

"This isn't going to be awkward at work right?" McGee asked and Gibbs shrugged.

"Don't see why it would. Might have to do this again." Gibbs chuckled. Tony nodded.

"Same time next week?" Tony smirked and and both men agreed. All men gave a small sigh and grabbed their clothes, putting them on and walking back out to the living room, grabbing their things and going their separate ways, and for the first time in awhile, McGee felt good and relaxed about this.

 _Hey guys! I hope this was okay! Review! Love you guys!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
